


Send, Delete, Retweet

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Gen, Texting, basically just taken from me and my friends convos, this is my first chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ricky:and suddenly ur not getting a ridehave fun walking!Gina:rickypls i was kiddingBasically the chat fic no one need
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Send, Delete, Retweet

**Author's Note:**

> what can i say
> 
> i caved
> 
> i caved so hard and now we have this shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is gonna be chaotic and rlly stupid but i needed something to take my mind off stuff

* * *

**_Gay Rights_ **

**_7:47 PM_ **

**carlos**

Okay so here are the choices

Should we watch La La Land or Into The Woods??

**seb**

Into The Woods!!

**kourtney**

neither

**gina**

La La Land

**nini**

I'm good with both! 

**ash**

La La Land

**ricky**

what about little shop of horrors instead

**ej**

we watched that last week 

**ricky**

stfu ej no one asked you

**seb**

this is why we can't have nice things

**red**

i'm with ricky, either lsof or the greatest showman 

**nini**

nope

**ricky**

were not doing that again

**ej**

Fine, beauty and the beast then?

**gina**

......

**ash**

oh god no

**nini**

we are not listening to you sing Gaston again.

**ricky**

my ears don't deserve that form of torture

**carlos**

you guys aren't helping in the 

**ash**

it's time to revert to the back ups

**gina**

i'll bring my copy of rent 

**ricky**

i'll bring newsies

**kourtney**

see you guys in 45

* * *

**Gina**

okay but ashley tisdale still remains to be gorgeous to this day

**Ricky**

those are words i stand by

**Gina**

Ok but whos the hottest guy from the trilogy

**Ricky**

Zac Efron obviously

tho Chris Warren is a hot second

**Gina**

...

you are stuck a bi disaster ricky

*such

**Ricky**

okay but like we been knew tho

**Gina**

ok but speaking of you being a disaster bi

how long are you gonna pine over red

**Ricky**

and suddenly ur not getting a ride

have fun walking!

**Gina**

ricky

pls i was kidding

ricky please

* * *

**Sophomore Thespians**

**Gina**

can someone hook me a ride

**Carlos**

i thought ricky was giving you one

**Gina**

i made a comment about

you know who

and he ditched me

**Carlos**

ok but that's on you 

**Seb**

Sarah said we can pick you up!

we'll be there in ten!

**Gina**

Seb is the only one who cares for me

friendship with carlos ended now seb is my best friend

**Carlos**

you know what i'm good with that cause seb is an angel

**Seb**

no you babe

**Gina**

you two are so in love it's sickening

* * *

**Ashey**

Wait so how many cows have you named

**Sebby**

at least 30 of them

tho i do have favorite

[bessie.jpg]

her name is bessie

**Ashey**

i love her

WAit a min

is she named bessie after pjo??

**Sebby**

Yes!!

i love the books

so me and sarah picked out her name

**Ashey**

pls tell ur sister i love her

**Sebby**

what bout me :(

**Ashey**

you already know ily

**Sebby**

ik

i justed wanted to here u say it

* * *

**if i said a billion sorrys ooooooooooooooo**

**ricky**

remind me again why we let ej name the gc

**carlos**

because we don't need another el ray incident

 **red**

gotta admit that shits still hilarious 

**ej**

this is harassment

but let it be known i do have emotions

**seb**

the only emotions that you showed was crying into my boyfriends shoulder.

and that was creepy

**ricky**

wait he did WHAt

and no one told me

**ej**

..........

 **red**

seb u gonna die lmao

**carlos**

babe u better run

* * *

**Nini**

Hypothetically

Here me out

**Red**

Why do i have a feeling this is going to be bad

**Nini**

what if we dared Ricky to reenact the bet on it music video

**Red**

asdfghk

he's not gonna do it

tho that would be the best shit ever to witness

**Nini**

He'd do it if you asked him too

**Red**

what do you mean by that

**Nini**

oh, look, at, the, time,i,gotta,go

**Red**

NINI


End file.
